Rufus gets a Girlfriend?
by Kwebs
Summary: Ron and Kim are getting ready to go to college. Ron's worried about his little buddy Rufus. Find out why. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

My first solo story, if you like it great, it not let me know why. Criticism welcomed! How else am I going to get better.

I want to thank Ran Hakubi and Mace Ecam for being great beta's. Go check out there stuff. Thanks Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

A month before Kim and Ron go to college.

Kim and Ron were snuggling on the couch in the Possible family front room watching TV. Kim was thinking about all that's changed lately. Wade was in Montana visiting her cousin Joss. Missions have been terribly slow. Monique was already at college getting accustomed to Paris. Coco Banana held a lot of faith in her and helped her get into the best design school there.

Kim looked at Ron and could tell he was looking a little bit down, Kim and she was concerned for her BFBF. He wasn't saying what was on his mind like he normally did, so finally Kim decided to ask Ron what was the matter.

"Ron?"

Ron didn't register it.

Kim then said, "Baby what's wrong?"

Ron still didn't say anything, but that did get his attention. He was still getting used to pet names. Ron looked at Kim. Kim could tell he was thinking of the best way to say what he wanted to say. He was quiet for about a minute more.

"KP, I'm concerned for Rufus."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, looking at both Ron and Kim confused.

"Why is that?" Kim asked with surprise and concern in her voice.

"With college coming up were going to be so much busier and I won't have as much time to just hang with Rufus. Not only that he is getting older and I just want him to be happy. Missions have slowed down and I don't want him to be alone while we're in classes." In a some what defeated tone.

"Wow,' Kim thought, 'this really is bothering him.' Kim didn't have an answer to the problem dealing with the littlest member of the team. "I don't know what to do just now Ron, but we have a little time to think of something before we go." She then looked into his eyes and saw the worry in them she decided the best thing to do was to kiss him.

Rufus just shrugged his shoulders and went to look for cheese, which he did a lot lately when ever the mushy stuff started.

Ron smiled and pulled Kim as close as he could after the kiss and said "Thanks KP, I love you."

"I love you too Ron."

About a week after their conversation, Ron walked into the Possible home, "Morning, Possibles." Before anyone could answer Ron looked at Kim and asked, "How is the most bondiggity girlfriend in the world doing this fine day?"

Kim didn't answer, instead, she got up and went to Ron and gave him a kiss that could melt metal.

The tweebs Jim and Tim, screamed "cootie alert". Kim's dad, Dr. James Possible, looked over his newspaper and then cleared his throat "Uh hum, not at breakfast and Ronald do we need to measure you for a deep space probe."

Ron looked at him with some fear in his eyes and replied, "No, sir".

Kim's mom, Dr Anne Possible, just looked at husband and said, "Shush you!"

The truth was that James knew, Ron was who his daughter would spend the rest of her life with. He, even with some prodding from his wife, (Ok, lots of prodding) let Kim and Ron get an apartment together for college. By some miracle Ron and Kim got in to the same school and the school didn't want them living on campus, due to the fear of some villain coming after them. So he agreed, if some rules were followed. One, it had to have two bedrooms, Two, they could visit when ever they wanted with no warning. Granted the college was over 1000 miles away, (Ok it was 1720 miles but still). No he wasn't stupid he knew it would happen eventually, but he wanted to do anything to make it much, much later than sooner. He thought about that for a second and figured that locking her away till she was 30 would be pushing it, but, he wished he could.

Kim rolled her eyes looked at her dad and brothers with a smile. "Were going to the mall."

Neither Kim nor Ron had to work today so they planned to spend the whole day together. Kim really hoped they had no missions come up today. It was the first time that no one had to work, in over a week. It was a nice sunny day so they decided to walk to the mall instead of taking the Sloth.

As they were walking to the mall Ron looked at Kim, "Hey gorgeous, think of anything for Rufus?"

Kim loved it when he called her that because it wasn't some line, he meant it and she felt herself start to blush. When he called her that with the sincerity in his eyes her socks along with the rest of her clothing could melt off. She took a few seconds to gather herself. "Yea, I did kinda think of something, but I'm not sure if it's what you'd want to do."

"What is it KP?" Ron asked happily.

"What if you got another mole rat, like a girlfriend for him?" Kim said a little sheepishly.

Ron stopped walking and looked at Kim with a huge smile on his face reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleeping Rufus.

"Hey buddy, wake up."

Rufus slowly woke up, looked around and rubbed his eyes. Rufus looked at Ron and squeaked "huh."

Ron looked at one of his best friends and said, "Rufus how would you like a girlfriend?"

Rufus eyes grew large at the idea of having another mole rat in his life, truth be told he loved his pet humans, but, sometimes he wished for his own kind. He looked at Ron and shook his head "yes". While squeaking "uh huh".

Ron glanced from Rufus to Kim. "Well I guess we need to go to Smarty Mart after the mall."

Rufus went back into Rons pocket and Ron walked up to Kim and gave her a kiss. Kim loved when he initiated anything romantic. After the kiss "Great idea babe."

"Thanks Ron, I really wasn't too sure how you'd take what I was suggesting."

Ron and Kim started walking again, when Ron said, "I don't want Rufus to be lonely with all that's going to happen at school, so first we need to see if they have a girl mole rat Rufus likes," Ron thought how lucky he was to have Kim in his life not only as his BFF, but also as his GF as well.

_An hour later at the mall. _

"KP, you do realize that we don't have the Sloth here right?" looking at her as best he could.

"Yea, Ron why?" she looked at her boyfriend and realized why he asked the question, finding that Ron pretty much had disappeared behind the bags and boxes he was carrying.

"Opps, sorry hon. Maybe I've done enough shopping for now, I just wanted to get some stuff before we leave for school."

"It's ok KP, your kisses always make up for it," he said hushed voice, a wide grin and wagging his eye brows. Ron then added in a normal tone of voice, "I know how you get when you start shopping and we could always come back later this week. Plus we'll have the last week we're here since we only work two more weeks."

Kim started to blush a bit from the first comment and was glad he had said it quietly. She walked up to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's all for now. You'll get more later," she said with as sultry a look she could give.

Ron smiled and shook his head.

Kim smiled at Ron and started to walk toward the mall exit. "Lets take this stuff home and then take the sloth to Smarty Mart, ok?" Kim asked.

"Ok" Ron followed after Kim. "KP, I just thought of something. What if my folks won't let me have another mole rat, what do…what do we do then?" with concern in his voice.

"Well it's only another three weeks till we leave, I don't think they will mind," she said, though not quite certain.

"Yea, but if they do… man! I just realized! I can't even ask them! They're visiting my grandma with Hanna. Oh I got it! What if you get the new mole rat? I mean you take such great care of Rufus, so why not?"

By this time Rufus was on Ron's shoulder and looking concerned that his chance at a GF was gone.

Kim was taken back a little by the suggestion. She looked at Ron, who had a hopeful smile on his face, and then at Rufus, who looked sad and lost. Kim wasn't sure what to say or do. Sure, Kim wanted Rufus to be happy, but did she really want to have her own mole rat. The longer she waited, Ron's smile went from hopeful to nervous and she could swear Rufus was giving her the puppy dog pout.

Ron thought, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"All right, I'll talk to my parents when we get home." She knew she couldn't let Ron and Rufus down and, as she said earlier, in a few weeks it won't matter any way.

Ron and Rufus just both jumped, almost losing everything he was carrying, and yelled "BOO-YAA!" Ron walked up to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Rufus hoped on to her shoulder and kissed the other. Ron and Rufus smile and both exclaimed in unison "Thanks KP!"

Kim said, "jinx, you owe me…." and added in a lust filled voice "I'll tell you later."

Ron just wiggles his eyebrows at Kim.

At the Possible home, Dr. Anne Possible was currently cleaning her house. James and the kids were at soccer practice, so she had a few hours before she had to worry about explosions. Currently, she was thinking that in three weeks her daughter and best friend, who was like a son to her, and hoped that one day he would be, were going to be leaving for college. She was happy that they both got into the same school, but she was going to miss them both terribly.

Just then the door opened and Kim and what looked like Ron, from the hair on his head (She couldn't see his face due to all the stuff he was carrying) came in.

"Hi kids, have fun at the mall?" she asked, smirking as she looked at Ron. Ron didn't answer; he just headed up to Kim's room to put everything down.

Kim smiled at her mom and answered with a "Yeah."

Anne smiled at Kim, but she could tell by the look of apprehension on Kims face xomething was wrong. "What's on your mind honey, I can see you want or need to ask something?"

"I do need to ask you something. Last week Ron and I were sitting on the couch watching TV."

"Kim that's nothing new," Anne told Kim with a smile on her face.

"I know but, Ron was being too quiet. I know he has been more serious since mastering his powers," Kim said, then went to tell her mom about their conversation, Ron's worries, and her idea. "So what I need to ask you is, since Ron's parents are gone for the weekend and since we can't ask them, I was wondering if I could get the new mole rat so there is time for them to get to know each other, before we leave."

Just then, Ron walked in to the room and put his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her close. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Kim put her arms on his "I just asked mom about the mole rat."

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and hopped on to Kim's shoulder and looked hopefully at Anne.

End Chapter 1

Well, I hope you liked the start of this little tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kp is owned by Disney, not me.

I want to thank Ran Hakubi for being my beta and my wife for putting up with me. lol

I also want to thank every one who reviewed or just read. Thank you

Flashback in italics.

Chapter 2

Anne looked at Kim and Ron; she could tell that they both loved each other and she had her suspicions that they had taken their relationship to the next level. The look in her daughter's eyes when she looked at Ron pretty much confirmed this. She was happy; she knew Kim was on her meds.

She remembered when Kim came to her shortly after the start of their senior year.

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, Kim?" _

"_I need you to set up a doctor's appointment for me," Kim suggested, trying to play it as no big. _

"_Why is something wrong?"_

"_No, nothings wrong really," Kim said with some fear in her voice. _

"_Kim what does really mean?"_

"_Well, the other day when we were alone it got a little hot and heavy..."_

_  
Anne looked at Kim and flatly asked, "Did you two use protection?" _

_Kim was shocked "What? No! We haven't done that yet, we stopped, and it was hard" a few moments of silence passed "Uh, never mind we had a long talk about sex. I was kinda surprised how Ron acted during the talk."_

"_How did he act, freaked out?" she asked almost guessing the answer. This was Ron they were talking about. _

"_No Mom, it was like a totally different Ron. No freaking out or getting scared," Kim had a smile on her face. "He didn't believe that either of us was ready for that step, and he told me, this shouldn't be my responsibility, about birth control, and that we were in this together." _

_Anne smiled and thought 'I knew he was the one for her.' She nodded her head for Kim to continue. _

"_So I'd like to set up an appointment for it, let me know when. Ron said he would be there if I wanted him too." She finished with a large smile on her face. _

Anne was then pulled out of her thoughts by Kim calling to her.

"Mom are you ok, you kinda zoned out there for a minute."

Anne shook her head and looked at the three of them. Ron was looking a bit tense, Kim had a concerned look on hers, and for the second time in as many hours someone swore Rufus was using the puppy dog pout.

"I'm not to sure about this Kim, you're brothers are going try and launch her in a rocket or to fly a plane…"

Rufus looked at Anne in horror this was his chance at a girlfriend. "Nuh uh, GF mine to help like Ron help Kim"

Anne couldn't help but laugh, "Ok Rufus," she said and then was quiet a few more seconds. "Well seeing how it won't matter in a few weeks anyway and if she's half as good as Rufus I don't see a problem." Anne said with a smile.

Rufus jumped from Kim's shoulder and shouted "BOOYAH" and then landed on Anne's shoulder which, surprised her a bit, and gave her the best hug he could and a kiss on the cheek.

Anne smiled "Rufus do I need James to have a black hole conversation with you?"

Rufus looked worried and shook his head, no while squeaking "no, nope."

Kim and Ron both smiled and at the same time said, "Thank you."

Anne caught this "jinx…you both owe me…grandchildren…some day."

Kim turned bright red "MOM!"

Ron turned red and just looked away; Rufus almost fell from Anne's shoulder, but instead jumped to the table and fell over laughing.

Anne started laughing at the red faced Team Possible.

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to the door, "Mom we'll be back later." Rufus quickly hopped into his pocket home still laughing.

Anne asked "Are you going to be home for dinner?" But, it was too late they were already out the door. She smiled and went back to cleaning the house.

Kim was outside, still pulling Ron to the sloth. "That was sooo embarrassing!"

Ron smiled at Kim, "Well we both now it will happen some day, Gorgeous, Do you think your mom knows?"

Kim didn't answer. She just got into the sloth closed her eyes, leaning her head back with a sigh.

Ron sat down in the car and took her hand, leans over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't say anything as there is no need to.

Kim opened her eyes looked at Ron smiled and gave him a kiss. "How do you know just what to do lately?"

"I am what I is, Kim. The fact that I love you with every fiber of my being, doesn't hurt either." Ron smiled at her.

Kim chuckled, "You really are one of a kind, Baby." She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, which he happily returned. Kim placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Slowly, Kim's hand started to move north.

Ron let out a slight moan. Ron then put his arm around Kim, pulled her close and started to rub her back. Kim moaned a little.

Kim pulled away slowly. "We need to go. Later." She looks into his eyes, and she saw he understood.

Ron looked at her, smiled and nodded his head "Yes."

After their kiss, Ron pulled Rufus from his pocket, "Ready to go to Smarty-Mart buddy?"

Rufus looked at them both and jumped into the air "Booyah!, uh huh, uh huh, lets go." Rufus has a giant smile on his face. The same smile he normally saves for Bueno Nacho.

Ron laughed, "Lets go KP, I think Rufus wants to get there."

Rufus slapped himself in the forehead, squeaked out, "You think" and then stuck his tongue out at Ron.

Kim laughed and started the car.

AN

I know it's a some what short chapter, but, I thought this would be a good place to stop.

Next Chapter: The Hunt Begins?


End file.
